


Falling

by Nebula5030



Series: Winter Ficlets 2019 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A&E Visit, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Merwaine, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Slight Hurt/Comfort, meet cute, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: Going to the A&E after slipping and falling on the ice was not how Freya had planned to spend her Yule.Though maybe it's not all that bad -- it's how she meets Percival, after all.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> My first ficlet for the [Pendragons & Company Winter in Camelot Rarepair Ficlet and Art fest](https://pendragonsandco-winterholidays.tumblr.com/)  
>  ~~Yes, that means I have more planned. If all goes well I should have one a day up between now and the fifteenth because I wrote way too many ficlets for this fest lol~~
> 
>  _A slips on the steps outside their house. B is one of the nurses in A &E_  
> \-- Woody

“And here I thought _I’d_ be the one who’d needed to be taken to the A&E at Yule.”

“Shush,” Freya responded, smacking Merlin on the arm while he grinned, teasing, at her. “I just couldn’t see the ice – you know that.”

“I know,” Merlin responded, still grinning, before he sighed and looked her over. “I’m just sorry I didn’t catch you in time.”

“You stop that,” Freya scolded. “This is no one’s fault but… Jack Frost.”

Merlin smirked wryly at her, before he glanced at a clock on the wall.

“I should probably let Gwaine know we made it in,” Merlin said, pulling out his phone and standing. “Will you be fine if I leave you alone for a couple minutes?”

Freya nodded, before waving him off. “Go on. Call your boyfriend. Leave me alone in my misery.”

Merlin gave her a small pained smile, before he leaned in and pecked her head. “I’ll be back in a bit,” he said, stepping away and putting the phone to his ear.

“Ms. Lake?”

Freya glanced up, and she blinked in surprise.

She’d certainly seen nurses before, and thought that she had a fairly good idea of what to expect.

A man over two heads taller than she and with biceps the size of watermelons was not that.

(Okay, it was only _a_ head… and a half. But the bicep analysis was pretty accurate, she felt.)

The nurse smiled and held out his hand for Freya to shake. “I’m Percy. I’ll be your nurse today. So,” he said as he sat on a chair next to her. “What brings you in?”

Freya grimaced in embarrassment. “Slipped on the ice outside my friends’ house. Hit my head as I went down.”

Percy chuckled as wrote that down. “Don’t worry – it’s a much more common problem than you think.”

He asked her a couple more questions, checked her eyes with a penlight, and was in the process of taking her blood pressure when Merlin returned.

(Freya couldn’t help but notice how, even despite his obvious strength, Percy kept his touches light and gentle, and though he didn’t speak much, they easily fell into a comfortable silence as he worked.)

“That was more than ‘a bit,’ I must say,” Freya chastised gently when Merlin returned.

Merlin laughed. “Yeah, well, you know how Gwaine is – that, and he and everyone else wanted to know if you were alright.” But then Merlin turned to Percy, and he blinked. “Percy?”

Percy turned, and he smiled at Merlin. “Merlin! Fancy seeing you here!”

Freya looked between the two of them, confused. “Do you know each other?”

“He’s an old friend of Gwaine’s,” Merlin explained. “We’d actually invited him to come with us to the party but he had to work.”

She glanced back to Percy, and he shrugged as he removed the blood pressure monitor. “And here I am.”

Merlin stayed by their side as Percy finished up his examination, and Freya tried not to be disappointed as Percy left to retrieve the doctor on duty, Annis Gwynned. However, the doctor finished up her examination, and declared that Freya _might_ have a mild concussion, but that overall she was in excellent health and should only be concerned if she noticed any lingering effects.

It was as Freya was standing back up to ready to leave that Percy returned.

“Annis told me that you’re in the clear.”

“Yep,” Freya said as she shrugged on her coat. “She said to take it easy, but that otherwise I’m alright.”

Percy nodded, and he smiled, relieved. “Falling on ice can be a lot worse – I’m glad you’re alright.”

Freya smiled and ducked her head as her cheeks warmed. “Thanks.”

Neither of them noticed that Merlin’s look turned considering and suspicious as he glanced between the two of them. But it was gone a moment later as he shrugged, grinning mischievously. “Hey, Percy, since Freya and I missed the party today, we were planning to do something else on Wednesday to make up for it. Would you want to come?”

(Freya sharply turned to him with a confused and askance expression. _“_ _We were?!”_ she mouthed. Merlin acted like he didn’t see.)

Percy turned to Merlin and blinked. “Yeah, I’m free then. Should be a blast,” he said, before turning back to Freya with a gentle smile again. “Assuming Ms. Lake is alright if I come.”

And Freya blinked, before she smiled. “Freya,” she said. “And I look forward to it.”


End file.
